


Roses and Lilies

by BluePines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Just two kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePines/pseuds/BluePines
Summary: I wrote this as a warm up at first for a longer series I have planned about these two.
Relationships: Cian | Quan/Ethlyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Roses and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm up at first for a longer series I have planned about these two.

Ethlyn slowly walked through the garden, her fingertips grazing the hedges that stood as protective walls to the flower patches. She entered the center garden, instinctively looking down at the lilies and roses she tended to. Ethlyn looked up and quickly straighten herself.

“Prince Quan?” Ethlyn called out to him.

He didn’t respond, gaze still fixated on the moon low in the sky. His dark hair was unruly and tussled, shirt creased, and messy. Last he was seen was when he left the training grounds and that was a few hours ago, clearly he hadn’t fixed himself up. Ethlyn walked up to him slowly, a nervous feeling bubbling inside her.

“Hello?” She says bending forward, looking up at him.

Quan perks up and snaps his gaze down to meet Ethlyn’s. His eyes shine for a bit in the soft moonlight. She finds herself staring into them, entranced. Quan looks away shifting awkwardly, pulling Ethlyn back to reality.

“Apologies,” Quan says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“For what?” Ethlyn asks, her tone painted in playful curiosity.

“Staring,” Quan says quickly, almost as if trying to back away.

Ethlyn notices and shuffles slightly closer to him. Their hands brush and the feeling inside her begins to burn within her. Quan presses the back of his hand against hers, she feels her face warm quickly. Ethlyn inhales sharply before turning to him, her classic mischievous smile donned. 

“I thought you’d apologize for being gone for so long. Since your horse was still here we looked up and down the castle looking for you,” Ethlyn says, her tone singsong. “I thought the retainer who came with you was going to turn Jugdral upside down to find you.”

A small chorus of laughter escapes Quan, Ethlyn soon joins him in his laughter.

“I’m sorry for causing you all trouble,” he says his laughter dying out. “I wandered up to a clearing in the trees.”

“I know that spot!” She chirps.

“Do you?”

“Of course!” Ethlyn stands pushes herself on her toes, pointing just below the moon. “My mother would take me there sometimes to gather wildflower seeds.”

A hollow feeling crept into her, smile replaced with a sobered look. She pulled her hand to her face, nervously twisting a strand of her hair. Quan gave her a long side glance, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“My condolences.” He said softly.

“None needed, but thank you,” Ethlyn said, dropping her arm back to her side. “She got me into caring for the garden. She loved the pink roses, the first buds bloomed the day I was born. That’s why she called me rose from time to time.”

“The petals share a similar hue to your hair,” Quan says, a gentle smile on his face. “Though I’d say your color is more beautiful.”

“Oh, please,” she mumbled, elbowing him gently.

“They aren’t empty words,” Quan says, looking at Ethlyn with a soft gaze. “You put your roses to shame.”

Flustered laughter escapes Ethlyn’s mouth as she tries to fully process what he said. Quan inhales sharply, looks at him as he turns to face her. The moon wraps around his silhouette encasing him in a soft, light glow. He carefully reaches for her hand, squeezing it tightly. Ethlyn felt the burning feeling in her flood her body, her chest felt tight.

“Ethlyn-I,” Quan shut his eyes tightly, then looked her in the eyes with a flare in his eyes. “Ethlyn, may I kiss you?”

Ethlyn’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, she squeezed Quan’s hand tightly, everything in her waiting for her to answer. She leaned closer towards him, not breaking eye contact.

“Of course,” Ethlyn answered, the burning in her taking over her body.

Quan leans in and she shuts her eyes. She felt his hand cup her face and she grabbed his wrist. She didn’t feel his lips on hers but she could feel his breath on her skin and smell the sweat that clung to his shirt mixed with the smell of the fragrance she wore. She could almost feel the world melt away, like the ground had disappeared underneath them.

She was lost in the feeling until he pulled away, leaving his hand on her cheek. Ethlyn stood still, as if she was waiting for it again.

“Ethlyn, I think I-”

She didn’t need to here the rest. She threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She swore that she felt his heartbeat as he embraced her warmly. A string of colorful laughter escapes her, acting purely on emotion. Everything that seemed to threaten her spirit across her life disappeared.

She lifted her head, saying, “I love you.”

Quan tightened his embrace, she never wanted this moment to end. She reached her hand up unto his head the best she could, and ruffled his hair. He let her go grabbing her wrist while laughing.

“As much as I’d love to stay here,” she chimed playfully. “We should get you cleaned up for dinner.”

Quan leans his head back and out an airy chuckle, “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Of course you hadn’t you and my brother never do anything you should unless told.” She groaned, barely pretending to be annoyed.

Quan holds his hand out to her, she instead wrapped her arm around his. They walked slowly back towards the castle, keeping their voices low as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Leonster family and just want them to be happy.


End file.
